The Infamous Morning After
by Aelixeas Fang
Summary: Given all the times, Team RWBY, has strayed from doing what they were told, one would think they would have learned. However, this time, at the very least, was less serious. Hopefully, they decide to never throw a party again.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone. It has been a very long time since I have written anything. I may be a little rusty, but here goes nothing. After putting this up on Amino, I said screw it and shoved it here. My apologies if the layout is weird, I did end up typing this on my phone. Well either way, enjoy.** **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters**

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding. Groaning, she carefully sat up and surveyed her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was Weiss, sprawled out rather ungracefully on the floor, laying on her back and with a baby Grimm snuggled to her chest and tucked under her left arm, and Zwei laying on her right one. Upon closer inspection, Ruby saw something that had her eyes open wide in shock and rub them to clear them to make sure what she was seeing was, in fact, not a hallucination. Nope, what Ruby was seeing was apparently real. Weiss was, in fact, wearing Yang's clothes. How the heiress managed that, Ruby couldn't currently remember.

Eyes scanning the room frantically, she looked for her sister. Upon spotting her, Ruby stared, and stared, and kept staring until she couldn't help but burst out laughing at what she saw. Yang, laying on her stomach, was half hanging off of her bunk, head where her feet should be, and somehow squeezed in Weiss's dress, which was half torn and stained with what looked like three different colors of neon paint, her head hanging off the foot of the bed and Weiss's tiara tangled in the ends of her hair. Ruby giggled again and then groaned again, as her head started pounding harder. That's two down, now where was Blake?

She looked down and saw her teammate. Apparently, some time during the night, Blake had decided she was not a cat faunus, but a bat faunus and hung herself upside down, her legs the only thing on the bunk. Half tangled in her sheets, her hair in complete disarray and shirt tangled, inside out and backwards she looked almost cute. Cute in a weird sort of way, Ruby amended. Ya know, minus the fact that the same paint that was on Yang was apparently splashed onto Blake as well, including on her face, and she held Crescent Rose in one hand, the blade stabbed into the bunk above her. Ruby guessed she refused to let go, even unconscious and made a mental note to steal her sweetheart back and check the blade for any nicks. Dust only knows what else happened to her weapon during last night's escapade.

Surveying the scene once again, Ruby noticed that she was the only one conscious and sighed. Dust, was she hungry and Zwei and Blake apparently got into her cookies. How did she know that? Well Ruby would have lied and said she actually remembered that bit, but no, cookie crumbs were all over Blake's mouth and a cookie was in her other hand and crumbs were stuck in Zwei's fur. Finally, she got up the strength, or more like motivation, to move. That was until she heard an unfamiliar sound, something similar to soda cans and, crunching popcorn? Ruby looked down and nearly screamed. She did however panic and fall face first out of her bed. With yet another groan she sat up and shook her head, then using her semblance rushed to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Definitely screaming this time she panicked. "Oh dust, oh dust, oh dust, oh dust..wha- ho- whe-?" She waved her arms in the air and continued her freak out, not even realizing she was actually speaking, and not just thinking.

Suddenly, she stopped and simply stared at her reflection, taking it all in. To put it simply, she looked like a freaking holiday tree. Little lights were wrapped around her arms and even her torso, and popcorn on strings were wrapped around her legs. To complete the ensemble, a lovely soda can necklace down to her stomach was around her neck. Neon paint was on her hands and her feet and splattered on her legs and arms and even her pajamas. When she changed into pajamas, she didn't even want to know. Her previous energy gone when all of this registered, she half whimpered and her shoulders dropped. "What the heck happened last night?" She asked herself. Shaking her head again she walked out of the bathroom, trying to untangle herself from all the improvised decorations and managing to tangle herself up even more.

Arm now tied to her head she tried to wiggle her way out when she stopped again stared at the chair. Jaune was laying across it, the only thing on the chair was his back. Arms above his head, and apparently handcuffed to Ren. Wait, what? Ruby blinked and tilted her head. Sure enough, Jaune and Ren were indeed handcuffed together, and for some reason Ren was dressed as a pirate, eyepatch and stuffed parrot and all. She giggled, completely forgetting her struggle to untangle herself as she focused on Jaune. Team JNPR's leader was in a dress, the same as the one he wore to the dance, the only difference was he had squeezed his feet into heels and boy was it a squeeze. His toes were curled up and his right heel was popping out of the shoe. They both were snoring loudly and were officially dead to the world.

Ruby simply shook her head with a smile and rolled her eyes. Realization dawned on her a moment later. Jaune and Ren were both here, then that means...She gasped and looked around frantically at her team. Cursing her stupid arm tied by the stupid lights she finally managed to shake them off, as well as the other decorations. If the boys were here, then where were the girls, and how did the boys end up in her room, and what did they see, and what did they all do? Questions raced through her mind as she sped around her room and quickly threw off her pajamas and changed into her daily clothes, nearly kicking the passed out Weiss in the process. She had to find someone, anyone, who remembered what happened and by the state of her team, they probably wouldn't remember much more than she did.

The young leader rushed out the door and nearly slammed into team JNPR's door. She stopped and shook her head, her headache refusing to be forgotten and returning with vengeance. Putting one hand to her head in an attempt to stop the world from spinning and raising one to knock, nearly hit Pyrrha as the red head opened the door and looked at her in surprise. A blush instantly spread to the older girl's cheeks and she instantly looked away.

"Oh, um good morning, Ruby. How was your night?" Pyrrha asked after regaining her composure and smiled carefully at the shorter girl.

"Um...it was, good?" Ruby guessed and punctuated the half question with a nervous laugh.

"That's good. Well, when Ren and Jaune wake up, please send them back to the room. They are sure to be out for a while though. Have a good day, Ruby." She smiled politely then rushed off.

Ruby watched the girl leave, severely confused. She sighed and truly didn't want to think about last night, but made it her mission to make sure she and her team and anyone else who got mixed up in the possible disaster didn't get in trouble. She sped off, now trying to find Nora.

Searching around and nearly, very nearly in fact, trampling over several people in the process, Ruby made her way outside. She stopped and scanned her surroundings and thought for a moment. If she were Nora, where would she be? Pondering the thought and tapping her chin, she picked a random direction and started walking. After several fruitless minutes, she sighed and stopped under a tree. What occurred afterwards, she would pretend never happened.

"Goooooood morning, Rosey!" Nora suddenly appeared, hanging upside down from the tree. Ruby shrieked like, well, like a little girl and nearly sped up the tree herself. She did however, disappear into a flurry of petals and ran straight into the tree next to Nora's. Falling backwards and groaning at her new headache on top of her other one she stared up at the sky. Could today get any worse? She thought to herself. Nora jumped down and skipped over with a giant smile. Dressed in a sloth suit, with beads around her neck and a pirate hat suddenly on her head backwards and cocked to one side, the orange haired girl leaned over, looked down at Ruby and giggled.

"Sorry," Nora said, when she finally could control her giggles somewhat. With a tilt to her head, she reached down and pulled Ruby slightly roughly to her feet. "Come on, Ruby, sloths aren't going to hunt themselves. Let's go!" She struck a pose and pointed randomly in direction, looking determined and triumphant.

"Um...what?" Ruby was officially confused and certain that Nora was still slightly drunk. Then again, Nora was, well, Nora, so it was hard to tell. "Thanks, but it'll have to wait. Do you remember what happened?" The young girl tilted her head, finally relieved to be able to ask what has been on her mind all day.

Nora looked at her and stared for a minute, eyes boring into Ruby, and making the girl shift uncomfortably. "Of course I do, silly!" Nora exclaimed after a few tense seconds. Ruby sighed in relief and looked at her friend expectantly, waiting for the answer to all her questions. Nora, however, was content with just standing there, rocking back and forth, humming to herself and looking around. Ruby could feel her eye twitch after only a few moments and grabbed the other girl by her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Tell me!" The cloaked girl exclaimed, her frustration finally showing. Nora just stared at her and tilted her head, confused for a split second.

"Oooh. Okay, so what happened was-" She was cut off by the approach of Professor Ozpin making his way towards them.

"Good morning, Miss Valkyrie, Miss Rose," He said, and took a sip of his coffee. "I trust you both had fun and stayed out of trouble?" Ozpin's gaze bore deep into both of the teens, Nora smiling and Ruby, shifting uncomfortably.

"Y-yes, sir." Ruby finally got out and gave a shaky smile, hoping he would just move on. Ozpin watched them carefully, and after another few tense moments, spared a slight smile and nod. Taking another sip of his coffee, Ruby almost visibly sagged in relief.

"Very good. Have a good day, ladies." He then started to walk off, but suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder at them, Ruby instantly straightening up, and holding her breath after sighing, feeling like she dodged a major bullet. "Oh, and do be more careful about not making a mess next time, Miss Rose." Ozpin then continued on his way without another word.

Ruby groaned for the umpteenth time that morning and felt utterly defeated and ashamed. Whatever happened, apparently wasn't able to escape the professor's notice. Granted, it was Professor Ozpin and he had a knack for simply knowing things, but still. Turning back to Nora, about to ask her to finish what she was saying she noticed the other girl had disappeared. Ruby was officially more frustrated and even yelled out to prove it. Composing herself, she dragged her feet along back to her dorm. At the very least, her headache was all but gone. Maybe a nap would do her some good, she could figure out her and her team's adventures later.

Meeting no resistance along the way, and still feeling completely defeated, she reached her room and opened the door. Yep, everything was just the way she had left it. Taking in the sight from a different perspective, she had to admit it was rather humorous. Blake still hanging off the bed and still holding Crescent Rose, Weiss still sprawled out on the floor, still holding the poor baby Grimm and Zwei still laying on her arm, Jaune and Ren still handcuffed together and Yang still looking as if someone just threw her on the top bunk, all was quiet and peaceful. The room however was apparently a wreck, and not just because she had frantically searched for her clothes. Bottles were strewn about, books tossed carelessly around, that same neon paint splattered here and there, even more holiday decorations hung on the beds and even the book shelf and empty ice cream buckets tossed around. All in all, she knew it was going to be a pain to clean up, but at least it looked as if they all had a good time. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she was just about to walk in, when Coco walked passed.

"Great party, by the way. Didn't know you had it in you. Next time, keep it a little more quiet though." The older girl stated, giving Ruby a quick pat on the back and continuing on her way. Ruby looked after her and was about to call her back to ask what exactly in Oum's name happened, but, mouth half opened, she stopped.

"Ah, forget it." She huffed and walked in and slammed the door behind her. Ruby would worry about it later.

 **A/N: Ta da there ya have it. Hope you enjoyed. Please shoot me a message anf review and all that jazz and lemme know what you think.**


End file.
